Spirit of the wild dogs
by MikeMikeyaoifan
Summary: This has Love, Romance, War, and Adventure a little gore also it gets T rated as the war porgresses
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the story about a dog yes a aother dog story named "spirit of the wild dogs"

spirit of the wild dogs

chapter 1 the fire:

MIA: " JACK...JACK WHERE ARE YOU...JACK! "  
JACK: " MIA...MIA...Mia there you are. " *sigh* " Were are the pups. "  
MIA: " There right here. " *looks under her*  
JACK: " Thank god. " *tree falls down*  
PUPS: *Whining*  
JACK: " What... one...two...WHERE IS MIKE! " *looks around*  
MIA: " HE WAS HERE A MINUTE AGO! " *looks around*  
JACK: " THERE HE IS! "  
MIA/JACK: " MIKE...MIKE...MIKE COME HERE NOW! "  
PUPS: " RUF RUF...RUF! "  
MIKE: " GRRRRR...BARK...BARK BARK! " *see's fire...whins...starts to run away*  
MIA/JACK/PUPS: *LOOKS AT THE TREE THATS FALLING*  
JACK: " Its falling slow...but...were to late were surrounded by the fire. "  
MIA: " I love all of you. " *cuddles pups and gets close to Jack*  
JACK: " I love you too. " *gets closer to Mia and pups* ( Mike your the only one who made it... care out our generation, never feel fear, find a good pack to live in, and find someone you care about and love her till you die like i love your mother also make good friends and have a family of your own we love you me, your mom, and your brother and sister never for get us. )

3 weeks later

MIKE: " Why...why did that have to happen to them i wish i would of been me? " *hears crying in the distence*  
un-non dog: *snif snif* " Why...why? "  
MIKE: *walks towards crying...see's a littel girl* ( who is she she looks around my age and im only 6 mounths old i can barely tell a fox from a wolf hmmmm ) *trips* " ahhhhhh. " un-non dog: " AHHHHHHH WHO ARE WHAT YOU WANT. "  
MIKE: " Hmmmm...Hi im Mike and i dont want anything...i was woundering why you were crying? "  
un-non dog: " Hmmmm...well ok im Shian and well i just lost my family 3 weeks ago in "  
MIKE: " A fire... "  
Shian: " Ya how did you know? "  
MIKE: " I lost my family in the same fire 3 weeks ago. "  
Shian: " Im sarry. "  
Mike: " Ya im sarry for you too. "  
Shian: "Thank you. "  
Mike: " hmmm... your welcome."  
Shian: " Hey your a wolf too. "  
Mike: " Ya but im also part huskey im small for my size becasue my grandmother was a beagle are you full a full wolf? "  
Shian: " No im part huskey too but my grandfather was a fox. "  
Mike: " Ok then its decided we'll find a pack that will tack good care of us and you and me can be friends. "  
Shian: "Hmmmmm... OK! *gets up and wags tail* " Hehe. "  
Mike: " Sweet...but its geting late we should sleep here for the night. "  
Shian: " ya true. " *lays down*  
Mike: *lays down next to Shian* " So tell me a littel about yourself. "  
Shian: " Me...well...ummm...there's not much to say...i grewup in the north. "  
Mike: " The north...thats were the fire started. "  
Shian: " Ya...well...i had 2 brothers one died when we were born me and my other brother were lucky so not have died...my mom had to do every thing becase my dad died the day i was born i was the youngest pup that was born. "  
Mike: " Well im sarry. "  
Shian: " Its ok... so what about you? "  
Mike: " Me...hmmm...well i come from the south and i had a brother and sister they died in the fire also with my mother and father and im the oldest pup. "  
Shian: " Your lucky to be the oldest my brother was the alpha pup out of him and me...he got to eat first...even my mom tryed to talk to me about when im older i'll be omega she said i didnt have a chance at being alpha. "  
Mike: " Wow thats sad...my mom and dad didnt care about the alpha and omega stuff...but we did play-fight whoever pined the the two down was alpha pup. "  
Shian: " Who won? "  
Mike: " Who won...ummm...it was a tie between me and my brother...so becase of that we didnt care. "  
Shian: " Lucky...well...night. " *curls into a ball*  
Mike: "Night. " *curls into a ball* 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the west pack

morning

Birds: *cherping*  
Shian: "hmmm...darn birds. " *gets up...yawns* " Hmmm...Mike...Mike where are you! "  
Mike: " Dont worry im right here hehehe. " *carrying a rabbit in his mouth* " Here i already had one. " *drops it by her feet*  
Shian: " Thank you. *starts to eat*  
Mike: " Your welcome...we need to eat so we can keep up are strangth. "  
Shian: *finnishes rabbit* " True...so we gonna go yet. "  
Mike: " Ya lets get going. " Shian: "Ok...lets see...oh there is a small pack in the west side...they wern't near the fire. "  
Mike: " Hmmmm...ya i think it would be a good place...have you been there? "  
Shian: " Yes my mom, dad, brother, and me went there for 2 days to see my uncle its a days trip from here if we get far enough we can ceach up with there patrol. "  
Mike: " Ok that sounds good...ok so i came from the north then. "  
Shian: " What...i know this trail. " *snif snif* " My dad taught me how to smell my way to places i have been. " *snif snif*  
Mike: " Can you teach me somtime? "  
Shian: " Sure. "  
Mike: " Can you smell anything. "  
Shian: *snif snif...snif snif* " Ya folow me. " *starts to walk*  
Mike: " Ok. " *folows Shian*  
Shian: " We should be there by sundown. "  
Mike: " Sweet. "

Sundown

Mike: " Are we there. "  
Shian: " We should be there...hmmmm...BARK...BARK BARK...BARK BARK BARK! *howls* " Help i think if we howl loud enough the'll come to see were its coming from. "  
Mike: " And see us...good idea. "  
Shian/Mike: " BARK BARK...BARK BARK BARK! *HOWLS*  
un-non: " Shut up...hmmm. " *looks at Mike and Shian* " What are you pups doing here this late...what your not from this pack we have no pups...who are you to? "  
Mike: " Im Mike and this is Shian. "  
Shian: " I came here with my dad marik and my mom. "  
un-non: " Lesa...im her sister...but im out of the second litter so. "  
Shian: " My mom told me about the second litter grandma had there was only one girl so you must be Kia my third aunt. "  
Kia: " Finnly nice to meet you Shian and you too Mike dont think i forgot about you. "  
Mike: " I know you didnt. "  
Kia: " Well lets get to my pack becase im gonna let you stay there no matter what becase im alpha female. "  
Shian: " Finnly somone in my family is alpha. "  
Kia/Shian/Mike: *walks to Kia's pack territory*  
Kia: " Line im home. "  
Line: " Hmmm...what hey Kia...who are they. *gets up and walks to Mike and Shian*  
Mike: " I-Im Mike and this is Shian. "  
Line: " Kia. "  
Kia: " This is Shian she is my niece...my sister Lisa and brother in law Marik also Mike's parents died in the fire three weeks ago...and we need more pack members becase i cant have pups next week we can start training them. " *looks at Mike and Shian* " They need us and we need them...do you two have any skills? "  
Mike: " I can hunt small thins like rabbits,mice,rats, and birds. "  
Shian: " And i learned how to smell and track things...i made it here well then we were the ones who howled becase it was geting late and we didnt want another day of traviling. "  
Line: " Ok...we can use you two next week...hehe well treat you like are oun kids ok. "  
Kia: " Guys hes veary nice trust me i have been alpha female for a year now i know my husband...come here ill keep you two worm it can get cold in here if you dont have a full furcoat like me and Line. "  
Mike/Shian: "ok. " *walks to Kia and lies down next to eachother*  
Shian: " Night. "  
Mike: " Night."  
Line/Kia: " Night. " 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the shadow wolf pack

one week later

Mike: Hmmmm. *opens eyes* Shian you awake?  
Shian: Ya.  
Kia: Hmmm you kids are awake alredy wow.  
Mike: Hehehe ya my mom use to alwas made me wake up at down.  
Line: Well good...you start your traning today.  
Shian/Mike: Sweet. *wags tail*

traning grounds

Line: " Ok...today is the start of your traning...we will start with strength. "  
Mike/Shian: " Ok. "  
Line: " Ok this is what you have to do...hmmmmm...come with me. " *walks to a track*  
Mike/Shain: *walks with him to the track*  
Line: " Ok this is what you have to do...see the end? "  
Mike/Shian: " Ya. "  
Line: " Ok well you have to rundown there and back as fast as you can i'll be timing you we will do this for the next 7 days. " *walks out of the track* " And...GO! "  
Mike/Shian: *start runing as fast as they can*  
Mike: *gets to the end and starts to run back*  
Shian: *finnly gets to the end and runs back*  
Line: " Well well well looks like we have a fast littel pup now down we hmmm. "  
Mike: " Thanks. " *hears somthing* " Hmmmm. "  
Shian: " Hehehe nice one Mike 20 sec. thats a really good time. " *licks Mike's cheek*  
Mike: *blushes* " Hehehehehe...thanks. "  
un-non: " Grrrrrrrr. " *runs and atacks Mike*  
Mike: "Ahhhhh...grrrrrr. " *pins un-non down and strongly pites on his neck*  
un-non: "Ok ok ok ok...let goooo. "  
Mike: " Fine. " *lets go of his neck*  
un-non: " Thanks. "  
Shian: " Hmmmmm...Kiel...what are you doing here? "  
Mike: " Kiel...you know him Shian. "  
Shian: " Ya...old friend or as he likes to call me his girl friend. "  
Mike: " G-g-girl friend. "  
Shian: " Ya my mom and dad said we were gonna have to have pups when we are older thats why he calls me his girl friend. "  
Kiel: " You still are my girl friend your mom befor she died her last words were. " " Be with Shian and have pups with her so she will get a family. "  
Shian: " Hmmm...well not to make my mom mad...but i dont like and or love you ok so forget about it. "  
Kiel: " Yes...but i love you...i dont love anyone but you. "  
Mike: " Hey...if she doesnt love you she dosent love you so go with it and leve it at that. "  
Kiel: " Bud out loser you cant get a girl in your life look at you hahaha. "  
Shian: " Back off Kiel grrrrrr you know me i can fight like im an alpha. "  
Kiel: ( Shian you dont love me and your fighting for this half breed even your a half breed yourself but still you alwas said you wanted to be with a full breed dog ) " Hmmm...fine...you like him i get it. "  
Shian: " Wh-wh-what me likeing mike as a friend or brother but no! "  
Mike: " Shian you like me? "  
Shian: " Like i said friend or brother. "  
Mike: " Shian your easy to figure out...by your voice and how high it is. "  
Shian: *blushes* Line: "Ok...ummm well its still early Shian i'll let you have some time to cetch up with him and Mike? " Mike: " I'll stay. "  
Line: " Ok have fun. " *walks away*  
Kiel: " So...Mike you mind leveing Shian with me. "  
Mike: " In your dreams...Grrrrrrrr. "  
Kiel: " You dont want to mess...with...me...Grrrrrr. " Shian: " What you mean Kiel you couldent beat me...how could you beat Mike? "  
Kiel: " Hehehehe...im in the Shadow Wolf pack. " 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 : The pack life and code

Shian: "What did you say...your...are in...the...shadow pack...why are you here then you know the wolf pack code."  
Mike: "What is the wolf pack code? My mom and dad didnt tell me anything about a wolf pack code."  
Shian: "The wolf pack code is a code of truth, life, and death...the code has been alive ever sence the packs have ever been created...North the Frost pack, South the Flame pack, East the Water pack, and West the shadow pack and now a new pack the Cool pack which are outsiders..."  
Kiel: "Ya...but didn't you know they chaned it till the war is over?"  
Mike: "A war is that why line let us in the pack...more solders?"  
Shian: "No i talked to Line wondering why he let us in the pack he said " I let you into the pack because of Kia and i wasent going to let you two to get into any danger because your part of Kia's family but i know Mike isnt but it made you and her happy so i let him in to."  
Mike: "Ok but what was changed?"  
Kiel: "That the pack's get along and we can go anywere we can without a fight unless we stell."  
Mike: "Is that why your here?"  
Kiel: " Yes i needed to tell Line somthing ill be back." *runs off to go find line and tell him*  
Mike: " Ok...so...Shian you like me?"  
Shian: " Kinda."  
Mike: "Kinda as in..."  
Shian: "Yes...dont tell enyone ok."  
Mike: " Ok ok ok i wont."  
Shian: *smiles...walks to mike and puts head under his* "Thanks."  
Mike: " Welcome...I Like you to Shian."  
Shain: *Licks his cheak then rubs her nose on his*  
Mike: *blushes*  
Kiel: "So you do like him...well if thats the case then ill let it be."  
Shian: "Thank you Kiel." *smiles*  
Kiel/Mike: *smiles* 


End file.
